Farid
Farid is a playable character in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II campaign. Not only is Farid the tech expert of Seal Team Six as he guides the team through Colossus in Karma, he is also a mole in Cordis Die under deep-cover for the CIA. He is playable in the mission "Achilles' Veil". On account of him being unable to be marked as friendly, he must fight against Yemeni soldiers in order to keep his disguise as a member of Cordis Die. Raul Menendez was aware that there is a mole in his operation since the start of the mission, and at the end, after shooting down a VTOL with Mike Harper inside, he instructs Farid to kill Harper to show his allegiance to Cordis Die. The player, however, is given a choice of either shooting Menendez, who is behind Harper, or shooting Harper himself. Either option leads to Farid being killed by Menendez, Salazar or DeFalco. Farid seems to have a strong bond with Harper, as he looks to be shaken with the death of him in his hands. In addition, he and Harper often converse, and Harper gives him the name of "Egghead", which is used initially in an affectionate term, and then used later on to avoid revealing he knows Farid's actual name in front of Menendez. Farid, if he survives, seems to want to be near Harper's body, hinting that he wanted to pay his respects to him, and if he dies, he selflessly sacrifices himself to save Harper, further hinting that the two had a strong friendship with one another. Outcome 1='Shoot Harper, DeFalco survives Karma, Chloe rescued in Second Chance.' Farid shoots Mike Harper in the head and proves to Raul Menendez that he is loyal. Farid is then knocked out by a VTOL explosion. When he comes round he is taken to the U.S.S. Obama. Later on, in the mission Odysseus, Farid will save Chloe's life by killing DeFalco during Menendez's attack on the ship, however is shot through the head by Salazar. |-| Outcome 2='Shoot Harper, DeFalco survives Karma, Chloe is not rescued.' Farid shoots Harper in the head and proves to Menendez that he is loyal. Farid is then knocked out by a VTOL explosion. When he comes round he is taken to the U.S.S. Obama. Later on, in the mission Odysseus, Farid will attempt to kill DeFalco during Menendez's attack on the ship. He succeeds but will also get killed by DeFalco himself. |-| Outcome 3='Shoot Harper, DeFalco is killed in Karma' Farid shoots Mike Harper in the head and proves to Raul Menendez that he is loyal. Farid is then knocked out by a VTOL explosion. When he comes round he is taken to the U.S.S. Obama. Later on, in the mission Odysseus, Farid will save Chloe's life by jumping in front of Salazar's bullet but he himself is killed in the process. |-| Outcome 4='Shoot Menendez.' Farid attempts to shoot at Menendez, however Menendez dodges the shot and executes Farid with his Executioner. This will cause Harper to be spared. Gallery Farid_Face_BOII.png|Farid's face. Farid's death.jpg|Wounded Farid, just before his death Farid's body.jpg|Farid's corpse Trivia *Farid is also the name of a track in Call of Duty: Black Ops II's Official Soundtrack. *He is the only playable character in the game to die regardless of the player's actions. **He is also the only playable character to die in first person if the player chooses to spare Harper. *He is the second Middle Eastern character to be playable in the series, the first being Yasir Al-Fulani from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *Depending on the player decisions Farid is shot in the shoulder, goes into a state of shock and ultimately dies of blood loss as there are major blood vessels located in the shoulder. A surprisingly realistic death amongst the Hollywood shooter action. *He is one of the characters along with DeFalco that has multiple ways to die. *Whenever Farid and DeFalco duel for Chloe, both of them wield the Five Seven. *Farid is the only playable character in the game who dies at the hands (directly or indirectly) of someone other than Menendez, albeit this depends on player choices. Alex Mason is indirectly killed by Menendez, and Salazar/DeFalco were not ordered by Menendez to kill Farid. *Farid is very similar to Nikolia from the Modern Warfare (series) as he is mostly only heard from the player's radio, is injured at some point, and is the hacking and tech expert of a team. *"Farid" is Arabic for "unique" Category:Playable Characters